Nightmares
by isajade
Summary: Various times annabeth and Percy have nightmares. The first one is set between the last Olympian and the lost hero
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sat up in bed gasping wildly for air, the sheets wrapped around her legs and sweat soaking her forehead. A wave of vertigo hit her and she fell backwards onto her bunk, groaning. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was 1:36 AM. Annabeth closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep, but the nightmare she'd had flashed before her. It was a recurring nightmare that she'd had often as a child, but only had every now and then now. Annabeth swung her legs over her bunk, trying to be stealthy. Of course she tripped over a stack of books and bashed into the wall, uttering a word that would be rather rude to repeat. She froze as one of her siblings turned over and sighed in their sleep. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she scrawled out the window and landed on her toes on the wet grass. The darkness reminded her if the nightmare she'd had and she trembled, hurrying across the rows of cabins until she reached the Poseidon one. The window was closed so she opened the door a crack, sucked in her stomach and slipped in sideways. In the faint moonlight she could make out Percy's form sprawled on the bunk, his black hair flopped messily in front of his eyes. Annabeth lingered by the door, unsure of what to do. She hadn't counted on him being asleep. She stepped tentatively over to his bed and peeled back the comforter, sliding underneath. It was warm and she felt almost safe. Percy stirred, mumbling,

"Mmfff...who...?"

"Percy," whispered Annabeth. Percy shifted and his eyes opened, gazing at her blearily.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare, can I sleep here? Sorry I woke you," Annabeth whispered.

"Sure," Percy said, his voice husky from sleep. "What was it about?"

"When I was a kid, like 6 or 7, every night I was attacked by spiders. Every since then I have this recurring nightmare where spiders are crawling over me, biting me and weaving me into a cocoon." Annabeth shivered. Percy tried to say something but yawned instead. He reached down between them and grabbed her hand. Annabeth snuggled in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Percy drifted off to sleep quickly but Annabeth watched the light from the copper hippocampi reflect on the wall before sleep finally overtook her. For the first time in weeks, she slept a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy's POV

*THUMP*

"Owww," Percy moaned as he landed on the floor. For a minute he was disoriented, as you always are when you wake up in a new place. A snore emitted from the bed next to his. Percy glanced at it and realized that it was Leo. He was on the Argo ll. Percy clambered to his feet, rubbing his backside. He considered going back to bed but knew he would never be able to fall asleep. Instead, he tiptoed out of the cabin he shared with Leo and Jason, and wandered down the corridor. He climbed the steps up to the deck and walked over to the railing. "Maybe a swim would help," he thought to himself. But something stopped him. He knew it was irrational, but he'd developed a fear of drowning. Percy sighed, lowering himself onto the deck, his back resting against the railing. He closed his eyes, calmed by the light spray of salt water on his face. Light footsteps crossed the deck towards him, causing Percy to jump about 3 feet in the air and scramble for his sword. Annabeth froze in mid-step and Percy relaxed as he saw it was only her.

"Hi," Annabeth murmured, sitting down next to him.

"Hi," whispered Percy. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Annabeth pointed out. "I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Me either," sighed Percy. "Nightmares."

"I'm surprised you're not swimming. Normally you would take any chance to be in the water." Annabeth looked slightly upset, as if she was worried Percy had changed.

"I just didn't feel like it." Percy exhaled, hoping Annabeth wouldn't see through him. Annabeth glanced sideways at him, but saw the expression on his face and decided not to say anything. Her shoulder brushed against his reassuringly, saying more than any words could.


End file.
